Mark of the Dragon
A Mark of the Dragon, known as a Dragon Birthmark in the Japanese anime, is a special mark that indicates that a person is a Signer. 5,000 years ago, an ancient civilization known as the People of the Stars worshiped a mystical light called the Dragon Star, which was prayed on by the leader of the People of the Stars, the Star Dragon King, at the top of the Stairway to the Dragon Star. When the star shined, the King knew it would be a message from their god, the Crimson Dragon. The dragon was then summoned to imprison an incarnation of an ancient evil in the earth. This evil is represented in the Nazca Lines. According to legend, the Crimson Dragon could only be summoned with the help of the Signers, whose individual marks either represented the Heart, Hand, Tail, Wings, Foot and Head of the dragon. These people were being searched for by a group known as Yliaster, disguised as the Sector Security. According to what Rex Goodwin told Yusei, he organized the Fortune Cup not only to confirm the identities of Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski and Luna as Signers, but also in order to awaken their powers so that they could fight against their nemesis, the Dark Signers. Interestingly, in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, the Crimson Dragon full mark already had the Heart mark on it. Owners The Head and Tail Marks of the Dragon have been possessed by 3 other individuals in addition to those listed above. * Note: Five of the six marks were previously owned by the People of the Stars, and the Signers of present day are reincarnations of these people. It is unknown, however, whether the Heart has ever existed before being given to Leo. It is also unknown whether Leo is a reincarnation as well, as both "Black-Winged Dragon" and "Life Stream Dragon" have been seen in ancient flashbacks, though never in the same flashback, and from different time periods. History Roman Goodwin's arm once possessed the Head birthmark, but was then severed from his body when Roman became a Dark Signer. Rex then attached Roman's severed arm to himself through the powers of the Dark Signers though he stated that there was some resistance. Regardless he was able to call forth the marks of the other Signers as well. Towards the end of Episode 64, Rex lost his Head mark when it transferred to Yusei, and Yusei's Tail birthmark then selected Crow as its new owner. In the English dub, Yusei assumes that his birthmark is the Head (which at the time was the Tail) after seeing Yanagi's sketch of the Crimson Dragon. However it is proven to be a mistake as in the English dub of episode 62 Rex Goodwin confirms that his brother's mark is the Head and not the Tail. Behavior The Marks of the Dragon indicate a deep connection between the Signers, and represent this by glowing and throbbing at certain times, such as when a Signer is about to duel against a Dark Signer. The marks also rival the Dark Signer's dark mark. Whenever a Signer is in the presence of one of the Dark Signers, both of their marks react. In this case the Signer's mark will pulse very painfully on the arm it's on. This marks can be used to locate other Signers if they focus enough, even if the Signer in question is moving. So far, only Akiza used this ability to locate Yusei when he was kidnapped by a rival team. Notable is that a Mark of the Dragon will always protect the Signer itself or any companions close to them from harm's way or any other kind of threat. Roman Goodwin and Rex Goodwin are the only people to have had a Mark of the Dragon appear on their left arm, though technically they both possessed the exact same arm. Combining Marks It is possible for a Signer to, temporarily, take control of all 5 Marks of the Dragon at once as the entire Crimson Dragon's seal, however the criteria for doing so is sketchy. Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Rex Goodwin and Leo are the only Signers (past or present) to have done this, with the Legendary Signer (who possessed the whole mark on his chest) being the only exception. Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas did so inadvertently while trying to save Kalin Kessler and Carly Carmine, respectively, and possessing all 5 marks allowed them to summon their respective Majestics monsters. Rex Goodwin was instead able to do so at will during the 3-vs-1 Shadow Turbo Duel against Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan. However doing so did not seem to afford him anything non-cosmetic. Yusei was also able to take control of all 5 marks at the end of his duel with Primo. Leo obtained the seal after being on the verge of death. While at this, the Heart mark formed itself along Luna's Claw Mark within the seal. In episode 150, Yusei receives again the Marks from his friends, and his clothes along with his Duel Runner turn gold when he is about to perform an Over Top Clear Mind. The completed mark appears again on Yusei's back when a time slip is opened up in order to allow Yusei to travel back in time on his duel runner to save Maximillion Pegasus from Paradox, with the help of Jaden Yuki and Yugi Muto in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time. On another note is that when all 6 marks are together it looks similer to the ouroboros. Non-canon In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, the player's character has a Mark of the Dragon on their arm. This mark was artificially placed there by Rex Goodwin in an attempt to awaken the Crimson Dragon. It is possible this mark is meant to represent the Crimson Dragon's body. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia the player's character gets a Mark of the Dragon at the end of the game. Which mark is not clear since the full mark of the Crimson Dragon is shown. Category:Body markings Category:Abilities